


This isn't logical at all!!

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alright you know the drill, Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Lance just wants love :(, M/M, Pidge just wants to open a restaurant ok?, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: Pidge was just working as much as she could to fulfil hers and her brother's life long dream of opening a restaurant. Pidge may have been an analytical person, but she enjoyed cooking just as much as learning new things. But all her plans got tangled up when thanks to a stupid 'wishing upon a star' she ends up becoming a frog and has to go god knows where to break this spell or whatever. It doesn't help that the reason she's a frog it's a spoiled prince that got turned into a frog himself and managed to trick her into giving him a kiss. But maybe these two unlikely pair can learn to get along...and maybe something more might blossom. But at least they will get a lesson out of this and a nice pair of friends.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the script from The Princess and the Frog (2009)

_"Just in that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded: Oh, please, dear princess, Only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell, that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch." Colleen said._

_"There comes my favorite part." Romelle whispered as she leaned closer to Pidge as she scrunched her face up._

_"And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea, that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips, and kissed that little frog." Pidge stuck her tongue out as Romelle gasped and started clapping and giggling._

_"Than the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after. The end." Romelle threw her hands up as Pidge shuddered._

_"Yay! Read it again, read it again!" Romelle exclaimed. Colleen giggled as she stopped her working hands and laid a beautiful pink ribbon onto Romelle's princess-y and fluffy dress._

_"Sorry Romelle, it's time for us to be headin' home." Colleen said, smiling. Romelle twirled and started laughing._

_"Say good night, Pidge." Colleen said. Pidge frowned._

_"There is no way, in this whole wide world ... I would ever, ever, ever I mean never kiss a frog. Yuck!" She said, sticking her tongue out again. Romelle smirked._

_"Is that so? Here comes your prince charming, Pidgey. Come on, kiss." Pidge watched in horror as Romelle put a frog mask onto her cat and started coming closer to her face._

_" No!" Pidge protested, pushing the cat back._

_"Yes, Yes!" Romelle said, still trying._

_"Stop it!" Pidge said, leaning back._

_"I won't, I won't, I won't" She said. Romelle looked at the cat and smiled._

_"I would kiss a frog. I would kiss a hundred frogs, if I could marry a prince and be a princess." Romelle tried to kiss the poor thing but it jumped and dug it's claws into the ceiling. The two girls started laughing._

_"You girls, stop tormentin' that poor little kitty." Colleen said, frowning, as she stood on her stool and put the cat down._

_"Poor little thing..." Colleen said to the cat as it ran away, right between Alfor's legs. Romelle's father sighed and smiled at Pidge's mother like the friendly man he was._

_"Evenin' Colleen!"_

_"Daddy, Daddy, look at my new dress." Romelle said, giggling. Pidge looked at her friend unimpressed as she then glanced at her large collection of dresses flawlessly made by her mother. Romelle was a nice girl...but she didn't realize how spoiled she was sometimes._

_"Isn't it pretty?"_

_"Hahah, look at you. Why, I'd expect nothin' less from the finest seamstress in New Orleans." Alfor said, picking his daughter up. Immediately, Romelle's eyes fell onto the photo in the book. Pidge knew that look. In 3....2...1..._

_"Uuh, I want that there." Romelle said, her eyes sparkling. Pidge face-palmed as Colleen laughed._

_"Oh, no sugar come on." Alfor tried._

_"I want that one." Romelle said, her father shook his head. Romelle then started pulling on his mustache and hair. Pidge winced. That must hurt._

_"Please, please, please, please!" Romelle pleaded. Alfor sighed in defeat._

_"Collen. You suppose you can web something up like that ?" Alfor asked. Pidge's mother laughed._

_"Anything for my best customer." She said, pointing at Romelle's collection._

_"Yeah!" Romelle exclaimed, cheerfully. Pidge shook her head, smiling._

_"Come along, Katie. Your Dad should be home from work by now and your brother must be waiting." Pidge smiled and took her mother's hand. The two exited the house and got into the trolley, taking them home. Pidge watched as the big houses passed by one by one and slowly turned into her little poor neighborhood. She sighed and smiled softly at the sight of home and she and her mother got off at the stop. They jumped off and started walking home. Soon enough Pidge was back home, cooking, as she usually liked to do in the evenings._

_"I think it's done, Papa, Matt." Pidge said, confident, as she looked at the pot. Matt, her brother, raised a brow, smirking as both him and her father got up to get to her._

_"Yeah. Are you sure?" Matt asked, chuckling. Pidge smiled._

_"Mm-hmm." She said._

_"Absolutely positive?" Sam asked. Pidge nodded._

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay, I'm about to put this spoon in my ..."_

_"Wait!" Pidge said, as she remembered something and took the spoon back. She put a bit of sauce and tasted it. She smacked her lips and furrowed her brows then smirked._

_"Done!" She said. Her father tried it first, then her brother. Both made a look at each other then pretended to frown._

_"What?" Pidge asked, panicked._

_"Well, sweetheart ..." Her father started. The two men shot another look at each other and they both smirked as Matt picked Pidge up._

_"This is the... The best gumbo I've ever tasted! Pidgey, you're a natural!" Matt exclaimed. Pidge giggled as her big brother twirled her around. They didn't have much but they had family...and that's what counted._

_"Come here. Collen, our little girl's got a gift!" Her father said as he stole Pidge from Matt's arms._

_"I coulda have told you that~" Colleen said, giggling. Pidge smiled in pride._

_"A gift this special just gotta be shared." Her father said, nodding. Pidge smiled and nodded, jumping out of his arms and rushing to the door. Family didn't always mean by blood, it meant people you loved and shared food with...aka. her neighborhood. They all helped each other in need and shared stories as they ate together.  
  
_

_"Hey everybody I made gumbo!" Pidge said, opening the door. Everyone started coming and Pidge could hear the exclaims of thankfulness. They all sat on the porch and started eating. sharing different dishes. They didn't have much...but they had each other._

_"You know the thing about good food? It brings folks together from all walks of life. It warms them right up and it puts little smiles on their faces. And when I open up my own restaurant, I tell you, people are gonna lined up for miles around, just to get a taste of my food." Her brother told Pidge as she was getting ready for bed. Their parents in the door._

_"Our food! " Pidge corrected, pouting._

_"That's right, baby. Our food." Matt said, giggling, as he pulled out a small photo from a magazine and wrote on it._

_" Matt! look!" Pidge said, crawling to her window._

_"Ahahahah- Where're you goin'?"_

_"Romelle's fairy tale book said, if you make a wish on evening star it shoulda come true."_

_"Hmmh, won't you wish on that star, sweetheart?" Sam said, chuckling as both parents came in from the doorway. Pidge raised a brow._

_"Yes, you wish and you dream with all your little heart. But you remember dear Kathlyn, that old star can only take you part of a way. You got to help him with some hard work of your own." Colleen added._

_"And then... Yeah you can do anything you said you mind to." Matt concluded. All three looked at each other._

_"Just promise your Daddy one thing? That you'll never, ever lose sign what is really important. Okay?" Her father said as all three smiled at her. Pidge smiled back at them and nodded. And so she went to bed...Or so her parents thought. She actually got up, took her brother's picture from her nightstand where he left it and looked out her window, praying. If only she knew that that day was the last time she'd see her brother and father...._

* * *

She was tired but HEY! Working two jobs every day was exhausting. She barely got to put her money in her drawer with her savings and lay in bed when the alarm went off. She had another job to go to...She didn't waste any time as she got up and changed into her uniform. 

"Don't you worry, Matt... We'll be there soon.... Goodnight Cal's, good morning Duke's." She said as she changed. She hurried out of the house, barely catching the trolley and to her luck, she got stuck between a big sweaty man and an obvious flirt. As the flirt tried to give her a flower she managed to escape and the flower went to the sweaty man, who wasn't very pleased. She jumped out of the trolley at her stop and was about to cross to Duke's when a small band passed. She usually enjoyed music but she had to go because she would be late. She smiled and giggled at the performers who all were happy to make her smile and she rushed into the small diner. 

"Order up!" Pidge smirked as she managed to catch all the plates that mean boss of hers was giving her and she had fun going around giving all the customers their food and pastries freshly baked by her. 

"Another coffee here, suga'." One of the patrons she grew acquainted to. 

"Comin' right up, Virgil." She said, pouring him some coffee. The man smiled and thanked her. 

"Hey, Pidge" A girl called. 

"Morning, Georgia." She said, smiling. 

"Hi, how are you doin' Pidgey?" Georgia's friends said. 

"Hey y'all!" She said, chuckling. 

"We all goin' out dancin' tonight. Care to join us? "

"Yeah, c'mon, Pidgey, you could use a little hand. It's Mardi Gras."

"No, I got two left feet. Besides I'm gonna-- You need a napkin, sweetheart? I'm gonna work a double shift tonight--Here you are, cakes. - You know, so I..."

"You can save for your restaurant. I know, I know." The girl said. Pidge snorted. 

"With a bit of luck, I'll be working at that part for some extra pennies so I suggest you guys keep watch for when I want to take a small break, you know?" She said, winking. The people at the table laughed. 

"Oh, Pidgey, sometimes we don't know HOW you do it?" Pidge snorted. 

"Neither do I..." She said. That's when Alfor walked in. 

" Mornin', Mr. Alfor." Pidge said, smiling at her family's friend. 

"Good mornin', Pidge." He said as he sat down. The little girl with ginger hair, freckles and hazel eyes, smiled. The glasses reflecting the light as she pushed them up.

"Congratulations on bein' voted king of the Mardi Gras parade." Pidge said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Caught me completely by surprise ... for the fifth year in a row!!" Alfor laughed at that and Pidge sighed, smirking.

"Now, how about I celebrate with--" Alfor tried to say, but Pidge was quicker. 

"Beignets? Got me a fresh batch just waitin' for you." She said, putting a nice plate with them in front of him. The pastry was warm and the smell was sweet. 

"Well, keep 'em comin' 'til I pass out!!" Alfor said, smirking, licking his lips. 

"Oh Pidgey! Pidgey Pidge Pidge!" Romelle exclaimed as she opened the door. Pidge raised a brow, amused as Romelle rushed to her.

"Romelle?" She asked, quirking a brow. 

"Did you get the news? Tell her, oh tell her Dad." She said, smiling, as she sat down at her father's table. 

"Oh, yeah. Prince Lance--" But he was interrupted.

"Prince Lance McLain of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans. Isn't it the bee's knees? Tell her what you did, Daddy. Tell her!" 

"Well, I invited---" He tried to say. Romelle interrupted. 

"Daddy invited the prince to a masquerade. Volcanized! Tell her what else you did Daddy. Go on."

"And he stay--"

"And he stay--" The poor guy got fed up and shoved a Beignet in her daughter's mouth. 

"And he's staying in our house as my personal guest." Romelle nodded as she ate the sweet and her eyes widened, snatching another when she tasted it. Alfor sighed as his plate got emptied. 

"Oh, Romie, that's swell. A little worthy advice: My Mom always said that the quicks way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Pidge joked as she brought the poor father another plate of her famous pastry. Alfor smiled with greed.

"That's it!" Romelle exclaimed, snatching a Beignet from her father's hands. Alfor blinked in surprise. 

"What just happened?"

"Oh, Pidgey, you are Bonafide genius!! I'm gonna need about five hundred of your man-catching beignets for my ball tonight. Sorry, Daddy-- Will this many cover it? Well?" Romelle took some money from her father's pocket and shoved it at Pidge. Pidge counted it and felt like she could cry. 

"This should cover it just fine, Romie.... This is it! I'm gettin' my restaurant...."

"Tonight my prince is finally coming. And I sure as heck ain't letting him go!!" Romelle exclaimed. Pidge hugged the money to her chest. 

What no one knew is that someone had been in the corner, listening, and he was more than happy to find out that someone was willing to pay so much for the prince...and so an evil plan was forming in the mind of none other than the Voodoo Lord Himself, Lotor. Trickery and sleight of hand was nothing compared to the evil forces at his side. 

* * *

"Everything looks pita pa key , Mr. Fenner. - And... Mr. Fenner." Pidge said as she was excitedly looking at the place she just bought. She could finally get the restaurant she dreamt about. 

"We have all the paperwork ready to sign--" Said the first man.

"--for this thing at Mardi Gras." Finished the second.

"I do you one better, why we don't sign tonight when i see you all at the La Alfor masquerade ball." Pidge called out after the two leaving business man. 

"You got the whole bargain, Pidge!" They called back and she looked at the sugar mill and smiled. 

"Table for one, please." A voice said. Pidge's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and turned in a hurry. She smiled warmly at the person next to her. 

"Oh, Mama!" She said cheerfully. Her mother giggled.

"Here is a little something to.. help you get started." The woman said, giving her a pot. Pidge immediately recognized it.

"Matt's gumbo pot..." Pidge said, her smile saddening in nostalgia.

"I know. I miss him too....Well now... Hurry up and open the door!" Colleen hurried her daughter. Pidge smiled and nodded, pushing the doors open. Pidge hurried inside, smiling, as her mother frowned, stepping in slowly. The place was a dump...

"Just look at it, Mama. Doesn't just make you wanna cry?" Pidge asked, her eyes twinkling. Colleen sighed as she sat down the pot on a knocked down stool she found. 

"Yes...You could put it that way..." Pidge's mother admitted. 

"The main D. gonna be right where you are staying'. And over here, a gourmand kitchen. And hang up from the ceiling a big, old crystal chandelier." Pidge said, twirling around in excitement. The older woman chuckled. 

"You are your Daddy's daughter, all right. He and Matt used to go on and on about this old sugar mill too. Baby cakes, I'm sure, this place is gonna be just wonderful. But it's a shame you're working so hard...." Pidge frowned. 

"But how can I let it now when I'm so close. I got to make sure all that hard work means something--" Her mother gasped and frowned, slamming her hands into the stool. Pidge blinked in surprise. 

"Pidge! Your brother and father may not have gotten place you always wanted but he had something better. He had love. And that's all I want for you, sweetheart. To me you and prince charming end dance out until y'all happily ever after." Her mother said, grabbing her face and rubbing Pidge's cheeks with her thumb. Pidge smiled and leaned in her touch and then sighed. 

"That's just gonna have to wait a while" Colleen snorted. 

"How long we're talkin' about here? I want some grandkids." Pidge chuckled. 

"Mom...This whole town can slow you down...But I know exactly where I'm going And getting closer, closer, every day. So now...will ya help me clean??" Colleen chuckled and got them two brooms. 

"Alright alright. But I still want grandkids." Pidge groaned and the two started cleaning and joking around, making big plans for the future...and for a while? Everything was going the RIGHT way. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me!" Coran was calling as he was traversing the streets with all the luggage in his arms. Man he hated his job. Where even was that careless brat!!

"You need a hand in there, buddy?" Someone offered, but Coran ignored them. All he needed was to find-- LANCE! THERE HE WAS! Playing with the crowd. 

"Achedanza!!" Lance said to a kid, dancing to his music. Coran frowned and huffed. 

"Sire... I've been looking for you everywhere!" Coran said. 

"What a coincidence, Coran. I've been avoiding you everywhere!" The red-haired man's nerves were shooting up. 

"We are going to be late for the Masquerade--"

"Listen, Coran, listen. It's jazz, that's the music. It was born here. It's beautiful, no?" Lance asked smirking. A group of girls started giggling. How easy it was for him to be charming. Coran frowned. 

"No." He said, deadpanned.

"Oh, dance with me, Coran. Get loose, old man!" Lance said, pulling Coran into a twirl. 

"We supposed to be at Alfor's estate by now---"

"Yes, yes, yes. But first...I buy everyone here a drink!!" Everyone cheered. Coran felt his head explode in anger. 

"With what? At this point you have two choices: Woo and marry a rich lady or...Get a job." Lance stuck his tongue out in disgust. Coran looked at his master, unimpressed.

"All right, fine but first... We dance!!" Lance pulled Coran in another small dance.

"This is idiocy!!" Coran yelled as he was twirled around.

"For someone who can't see his feet, you're very light on them!" Coran slipped and ended up with his head in a tuba. Lance snorted and got closer, chuckling.

"It's perfect. You're finally getting into the music! Do you get my joke? Because your head is, it is in the tuba!" Coran snarled. 

"Get me out!" He yelled. Lance hissed. 

"All right. Hold on." Lance pulled him out. 

"How degrading. I never been so humiliated--" Suddenly the two froze as a big shadow loomed over them. 

"Hello?" Lance asked, qurking a brow.

"Gentlemen. Enchantée. A tip of the hat from Dr. Lotor. How y'all doin'?" The man said as he helped them up and pulled them up using his walking cane. 

"Tarot readings, charms, potions...Dreams made real! - Achedanza!" Lance said, smirking, as Lotor was leading him away and gave him a nice card.

"-Were I a betting man...And I'm not, I stay away from games of chance..."

"Sire!" Coran called out, rushing after them.

"I'd wager... I'm in the company of visiting royalty." Lance's eyes widened. 

"Coran, Coran! This remarkable gentleman has just read my palm!" he said, Coran frowned and looked at Lotor's pockets who still had the newspaper in them.

"Or this morning's newspaper? Sir, this chap is obviously a charlatan...I suggest we move on to a less---" Coran whispered. Lotor frowned. 

"Don't you disrespect me little man!" He said. Coran and lance's eyes widened as they were invited into a small place with macabre decorations and sat down. 

" Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul (you do have a soul, don't you, Coran?) Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side... The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me!" The two picked three cards each and looked at Lotor. 

"Now you, young man, are from across the sea." He said, showing a card. Lance watched mesmerized.

"You come from two long lines of royalty (I'm a royal myself on my mother's side) Your lifestyle's high But your funds are low You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough Mommy and daddy cut you off, huh playboy?" Lotor said, jokingly. Lance sighed. 

"Yeah, sad but true." Lance said, chuckling, embarrassed. 

"Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes green! It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need And when I looked into your future It's the green that I see!" Lance smiled as the third card showed him in a pile of money. 

"On you little man, I don't want to waste much time You been pushed around all your life You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married... You'd be pushed around by your wife But in your future, the you I see It's exactly the man you always wanted to be!" And the last card showed Coran as the prince instead of Lance. 

"Shake my hand. Come on, boys Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?" The two both took Lotor's hands and Lotor's shadow came to life, giving Lotor a small pendant. 

"Can you feel it? You're changin', You're changin' You're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't Don't blame me You can blame my friends on the other side! You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had!" Lotor chanted as he used the pendant to take some of Lance's blood and suddenly light flooded the room. He was changing alright....but unfortunately...for the worst. Coran watched in horror and the last thing Lance remembered was Lotor's smiling face. 

* * *

The ball was beautiful. Pidge was going around, serving beignets, at the pastry table. That's when Romelle's dog came to the table. 

"Stella, excuse me... Stella, no, no!" Pidge said, picking the plate up. Stella whimpered and Pidge giggled. 

"Okay, but just one." Pidge said, smiling, throwing one of the sweet powdered treats. 

"But Miss Romelle ... You said later two hours?" Romelle sighed. 

"Travis! When a woman says later, she really means not ever! Now run along. There are plenty of young fillies dyin' for you to waltz them into a stupor." She said, the poor boy that tried to get the girl's attention leaving in defeat. 

"Gimme that napkins! Quick!" Romelle said. Pidge looked amused at her as she shoved them in her dress. 

"What on earth for?" Pidge asked.

"I swear, I'm sweatin' like a sinner in church! Oh, Pidgey, is gettin' to be so late!"

"There's still a few stragglers...." Pidge assured her friend. 

"This is a failure. Pidge, my prince is never comin'!" Romelle argued.

"Now, Romie--" Pidge said. Suddenly, the girl threw her crown on the floor. 

"I never get anything I wish for!" She said as she climbed the stairs, crying.

"Romie, wait! Just calm down and take a deep--" Pidge tried to say, but the other girl had another plan.

"Maybe I just got to wish harder. Please, please, please please, please..." Romelle said, looking up and clasping her hands together. 

"Romie, you can't just wish on a star expecting for things to come true. Allura already told you that you need to work--" Suddenly trumpets started praying. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Romelle gasped. 

"His Royal Highness, Prince Lance McLain!" Romelle arranged her make-up and rushed down the stairs, meeting the prince on the dance floor. Pidge smiled as the two started dancing and was slowly bobbing her head to the music. Romelle looked at Pidge and pointed at him, mouthing in her girl-y panic. Pidge chuckled and shrugged. That's when she noticed the horse costume next to her. 

"Evening, Pidge. Marvelous party!" Pidge smiled. 

"Evening, Mr. Fenner. And...Mr. Fenner." Pidge said, as the two came out on each end of the horse. The two started serving themselves with pastries. 

"So do you have the papers?" The two men exchanged glances. Pidge raised a brow. 

"Yes...About that..." The taller man started.

"You were outbid." Pidge felt her soul shatter.

"What? The fella came in offering a full amount of cash. Unless you can tap his offer by Wednesday."

"You can kiss that place goodbye." Pidge's breath hitched. 

"You know how long it took me to save that money?" Pidge said, anger spiking up in her. 

"Exactly! Which is why a little woman of your background ... woulda had a hands full, trying to run a big business like that. You better off, will y'all, yeah!" Pidge started shaking in rage. 

"Why you WON'T walk away after you just said THAT to me!!" She said, as the two business men were walking away. She tried to pull on the costume, only to end up getting pushed into the table and rolling onto the floor, sugar, syrup and jams falling on her. They chuckled at her and left her in literal dust. Pidge, distraught, barely got the chance to sit up when Romelle came. 

"Pidge, time to get prince charmed with those man-catchin' bein---...What happened?" Romelle said, her eyes widening.

"I. .. I ...just--" Pidge tried to explain herself.

"Oh, you poor dear. Oh, LANCE, We will be right back, sugar!!-- Pidge, I got just a dress for you." And that's how she ended up in Romelle's room, changing clothes as Romelle was talking about her man, downstairs. 

"Oh, Pidgey, honey, did you see the way he danced with me? A marriage proposal, can be far behind. Thank you, Evening star! You know, I was taught to think that wishing on stars was just for...Babies an' crazy people." Romelle said. Pidge then came out in her beautiful simple green dress. Romelle froze and turned around with a smile. 

"Look at you! Aren't you just as pretty as a magnolia in May? Seems like only yesterday we were ... Both little girls, dreaming our fairy tales dreams. And tonight they're finally coming true! Well...back into the fray! Wish me luck. Oh, LANCE!!" And like that, Pidge was left alone. She took out the image of the restaurant her brother gave her and sighed with a saddened look. 

"I was so close....I'm so sorry..." Pidge then went on the balcony and sighed. She looked up at the star Romelle wished upon and then at the image in her hands and frowned. 

"I can not believe I'm doing this. Please... Please... Please!" She said, hugging the paper. Suddenly, she noticed the frog on the balcony and frowned. 

"Very funny. So, what now? I reckon you want a kiss?" She asked, sarcastically, and pushed her glasses up. That's when something unexpected happened. 

"Kissing would be nice, yes?" Pidge's eyes widened as she backed away, screaming, hitting the shelves behind her with books and toys. The frog put her hands up in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you, I--" Pidge started throwing stuff at the frog. If there was one thing Pidge had was good aim and strength. Her brother and father DID fight in a war after all. 

"Wait, no , no... Wait, wait, wait, hold on-- You know, you have a very strong arm, princess. Ok, please! Put the monkey down!" Pidge frowned. 

"Fine!" She hit him with the money plush. 

"Stay back, or I'll... I'll--" Pidge said, raising a book up. 

"Please, please, please... Ah, oh well...allow me to introduce myself: I'm Prince Lance McLain--" Suddenly, Pidge hit the frog with the book.

"...of Maldonia." He said. Pidge blinked in surprise. 

"A prince? But I didn't wish for any--Hold on, if you're the prince, then... then who was that waltzing with Romie on the dance floor?" Pidge asked, her mind couldn't logically explain this. 

"All I know, is one minute I am a prince, charming and handsome, cutting-a-rug, and the next thing I know, ...I am tripping over these." Lance said, lifting his foot. Pidge lifted the book in return when--

"Wait, wait, wait... Wait! I know this story! Di Frogie Prutto!" Pidge raised a brow. 

"The Frog Prince?" She asked, remembering the translations from when she was a kid.

"Yes, yes, yes...My mother had the servants read this to me every night. Yes, yes... this is exactly the answer! You ... - You must kiss me!" Pidge's mouth fell open in shock. 

"Excuse me? You will enjoy it, I guarantee. All women enjoy the kiss... of Prince McLain. Come, we pucker--" Suddenly, the frog's vocal sac expanded. 

"That's new..." Lance said. Pidge snorted and crossed her arms. 

"It's called a vocal sac. It extends out from the front of the frog's body, just below the head, in the front of the throat area. Right there." Pidge said, pointing at him. Lance blinked. 

"You're smart...But we still need to kiss." Pidge scrunched her face up. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I'd really like to help you, but I just... Do not kiss frogs." Lance looked at her, confused. 

"Wait a second! But...On the balcony, you asked me--"

"I didn't expect you to answer! Have you never experienced SARCASM?!" 

"Oh, but you must kiss me. Look, besides being unbelievably handsome-- I also happened to come from a fabulously wealthy family. Surely, I can offer you some type of reward or a wish I could grant perhaps... Yes?" Pidge's eyes widened. Maybe...this was her solution. She could get the place for her restaurant...This was it!

"Just... - One kiss?" She said. Lance nodded. 

"Just one. Unless you beg for more~" Lance said, smirking. Pidge snorted.

"Hell no." She got closer to the frog and remembered all the information from her books and backed away in disgust. She shut her eyes tight.

"Ok Pidge, you can do this... Just a little kiss, just a little kiss. Ok! Ok!" And she leaned down and kissed him. That's when a light shone in the room. Lance looked at himself and frowned. Nothing changed. But where was- 

"Oh no..." Lance said. 

"You don't look there much different. But how did you get way up there? And how did I get way down here--" Pidge questioned, then she looked at herself in a mirror that fell off the table when Pidge hit the shelves. She screamed and jumped on the table.

"Easy princess, do not panic--" Lance tried to say. Pidge however was angry

"What did you do to me?!" Lance chuckled warily. 

"You're just...smaller...green...and slimey." Pidge snarled. 

"FIRST OF ALL! THAT'S MUCUS...SECOND OF ALL YOU ARE A MORON!!" Pidge yelled as she jumped Lance and the two managed to get on a rocking horse and then they got launched over the balcony as a book fell on it. They caused true havoc and Alfor even sent the dogs after them. 

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!!" Pidge yelled at him. As they were getting chased around Lance answered. 

"I CAN'T RUN! I'M A FROG!" 

"THEN HOP YOU DIMWIT!!" The two managed to untangle some balloons. The fake Lance's jaw dropped in shock as he heard the frogs talk, especially the real Lance, and he dropped the drinks he was carrying for himself and Romelle. Finally, Pidge and Lance took off thanks to the balloons and were flying away. 

_**THIS WASN'T HOW PIDGE PLANNED FOR THIS PARTY TO GO!** _


	3. Chapter 3

Lotor watched in anger as Lance and Pidge were flying. Him and the fake Lance started rushing to where the frog was they stared at the empty jar. 

"Oh dear? - You are so quiet?" Fake Lance said. 

"You let him go!" Lotor yelled. 

"The poor dear frog was scarfing , so I loosened the lid, and-- How do I ever get tangled up in all this voodoo madness? I can't get through with this. You wear this ...this ghostly flinger!" Fake Lance said as he pulled the amulet off and suddenly, the Fake Lance's appearance changed into Coran. 

"Amulet! Anything happens to this ... I'm gonna end you--" Lotor said, raising his cane. Coran put his hands up. Lotor sighed.

"Fun fact about voodoo, Coran. Can't make a thing for myself. Besides...you and I both know the real power in this world ain't magic....It's money." The two stared at a painting on the wall of Alfor and a pile of money. 

"Aren't you tired of living on the margins, While all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much of a sideway's glance ?" Coran nodded.

"Yes... I am. All you got to do is marry Big Daddy's little princess ... And we will splittin' that juicy Alfor fortune right down in the middle. Sixty-forty like i said."

"But ... - What about Lance?"

"You little slip-up... We will be a minor bump in the road, so long as we got the prince's blood in this." The two started chuckling then it slowly turned into an evil laugh. 

* * *

"Voodoo? You mean to tell me this all happened because you were messing with the Shadow Man?! What are you?! A dumbass or an idiot?!" Pidge said. 

"He was very charismatic! It serves me right for wishing on stars. The only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work." Lance raised a brow.

"Hard work? Why... why would a princess need to work hard?" Lance asked. Pidge snorted.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not a princess. I'm a waitress." She said. Lance blinked and then his mouth fell open in shock. 

"A waitress? Well no wonder the kiss did not work! You lied to me!" Pidge scoffed. 

"I never said I was a princess." Pidge countered. Lance frowned. 

"You never said you were a w... a waitress!" Pidge frowned.

"You act like you are disgusted." Pidge said.

"You were wearing a crown!" Lance said. She rolled her eyes.

"It was a costume party, you spoiled little rich boy." Pidge snarled. Lance smirked.

"Oh, oh yes, oh ye? Well, the egg is on your face, alright, because I do not have any riches!" Pidge froze. 

"What?" She said, shocked. 

"I am completely broke." Lance said. That's when the balloons started popping. 

"For fuck's sake..." The two started falling and they both screamed and landed in the muddy swamp water. Pidge and Lance both got up and Pidge frowned at him, throwing some seaweed at him. 

"You said you were fabulously wealthy!" Pidge said at him. 

"No, no, no. My parents are fabulously wealthy. But they cut me off for being a... Leach! Leach!" Lance yelled as he found a leach on his arm. Pidge face-palmed. 

"Bet you were a leach...sheesh." She pulled the leach off and sighed. 

"You're broke, and you had the NERVE to call me a liar?" Pidge said, snarling. Lance frowned. 

"NO! It was not a lie! I fully inte---Aaah!" They start running from a big fish and land on top of each other on the ground, out of the water, at the feet of a bird. The bird starts chasing them. 

"I fully intend to be rich again!" Lance finished. Pidge scoffed. 

"Oh yeah? How?" Pidge asked.

"Once I marry Miss Romelle if she will have me!" Lance said. Pidge snorted. 

"You a prince?"

"Obviously!"

"She'll have you, no doubt!" Pidge said, pulling Lance out the way. Lance gasped in surprise and the two of them landed on some sort of log. Pidge sighed. 

"All right then. Once you two are married, you are gonna keep your promise and get me my restaurant, right?" Pidge asked. Lance frowned. 

"Whoa, oh, not so fast. I made that promise to a beautiful princess, not a cranky waitress--" 

"Excuse me--?!" Pidge started but Lance then looked off to the side and paled. 

"Why are those logs moving?" Pidge looked as well and froze. Oh ho ho...

"Those aren't logs...Fuck..." Pidge said, the log they were on shaking as well. Alligators...Swamp alligators. Great. 

"I call dibs on the big but I don't mind the lady either." Pidge frowned and immediately got on her feet, preparing for evasive maneuvers. As soon as they all charged, she slid into the water and started swimming. She found a tree and managed to climb inside of it noticed by no one. She stood there, looking out through a hole and sighing in relief. Then she looked down to see Lance plastered against the bark of the tree. There goes her cover. 

"Lower the vine." Lance pleaded. Pidge scoffed.

"Find your own tree. I'm just a 'cranky waitress', aren't I?" Lance shook his head. Pidge and him both turned to the alligators as they started talking. 

"There he is. I've seen him! I've seen him!" Lance gasped and gulped.

"Okay, help me get out of this swamp and once I get married Romelle, I shall get you your restaurant." Pidge smirked. 

"You gonna taste so good you wasted invaluable rat!"

"Quick, quick, pull me up!" Pidge gave him the vine and helped him up, barely pulling him away from a jumping alligator.

"You can hop...but you can't hide!!" The alligators laughed.

"We got all night! Well, waitress, looks like we going to be here for a while. So we may as well get..." Pidge hits Lance in the head. 

"...comfortable...ow..." Lance said. Pidge scoffed. 

"Watch it." Lance put his hands up. 

"Alright alright...I am getting my slimey ass away from you... Pidge sighed. 

"I'll say it again...It's mucus." 

* * *

Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Gators are gone. We got to get back to New Orleans... And undo this mess you got us into." Pidge called out from outside the log. Lance woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked outside to see Pidge had built a raft. Lance was impressed but he couldn't tell her that. He was supposed to be mad. 

"I was not the one parading around with your phony baloney tiara." Lance said, rolling his eyes as he jumped on the raft. Pidge started paddling and Lance laid back and took some spider webs and a small branch. 

"Music de paddle bile." Lance said, as he strummed his make-shift guitar. 

"Could use a little help!" Pidge said, frowning. Lance snorted. 

"I will play a little louder." He said, smirking, and actually started playing louder.

"How about a little less piggin' and a--" Pidge's eyes widened and she froze as she spotted an alligator in the water. 

"I know that tune! Dippermouth Blues. Play it, brother!" The alligator said as he pulled out a trumpet. Lance's shocked face after the huge animal rose from the water faded and a smile graced his face. He started playing along, the two of them laughing. After they were done, Lance got pulled in a bear hug. Pidge chuckled at that. 

"Where you've been all my life?!" The alligator said.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Lance asked, amused.

"Well, the Bajou's is the best jazz school in the world. All the greats play the riverboats. Oh, Hunk would give anything to be up there jammin’ with the big boys." Hunk said.

"So why don't you?" Pidge asked.

"Oh, I tried once. It didn't end well." Lance and Pidge exchanged a look.

"It is been a real pleasure meetin' you, Hunk. And thank you for coming and for not eatin' us. We best be on our way." Pidge then said. Hunk looked at them. 

"Where... Where y'all going?" Pidge pushed the stick, starting to slowly move a tiny bit faster. 

"To find somebody to break this spell." Pidge added. Lance just sat there, unphased. 

"What spell?" Hunk asked. Lance smirked. 

"Brace yourself, my scaly friend. We are not frogs. We are humans." Lance said, doing a small bow. 

"Y'all serious?" Hunk asked, surprised. 

"I am Lance, Prince of Maldonia." Pidge rolled her eyes and hit Lance in the legs, making him fall as he bowed again. 

"Call me Pidge." Lance leaned over to Hunk. 

"She's a waitress..." Pidge snarled. 

"Now, just a second-- This goon here got himself turned into a frog by THE DAMN VOODOO MAN!"

"Voodoo? Like the kind Mama Odie do?" Pidge perked up and Lance looked confused at Hunk. 

"Mama who-dee?" He asked. Pidge sighed and Hunk shook his head as he leaned on the boat a bit. 

"Mama Odie. She the voodoo queen of the bayou. She got magic and spells, all kind of hoodoo." The two frogs blinked in surprise. 

"Could you take us to her?!" They both asked at the same time. 

"Through the deepest, darkest part of the bayou? Facing razor-sharp pricker bushes and trappers and hunters with guns? No." Hunk said. He then started playing a tune on his trumpet. Pidge pouted. Lance raised a finger at Pidge.

"Watch and learn... Hunk, it is too bad we cannot help you with your dream. If only you were smaller, less toothy, you could play jazz to adoring crowds without scaring them." Hunk stopped mid blow of the trumpet, his eyes widening. Pidge quirked a brow, smirking at Lance's plan. Maybe he wasn't THAT dumb. 

"Anyway, enjoy your loneliness, my friend. Adios~" Lance said, letting Pidge paddle some more. Pidge snorted. 

"That's cute. You used your brain for once." Lance frowned at Pidge as she gave him a big smile. Hunk then swam to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, guys, I just had me a crazy idea! What if I ask Mama Odie to turn me human?" Pidge smiled at Hunk's excitement.

"Hunk! You are a genius!" Lance said. Pidge snorted and Hunk threw his hands up. 

"Hallelujah!" Pidge and Lance then got on Hunk's stomach, using that as they boat since he was faster.

"If I were a human being....I'd head straight for New Orleans! And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong...Like no one they've ever seen!! You heard of Louis Armstrong and Mr. Sidney Bechet...All those boys gonna step aside when they hear THIS old ex-gator play! HAH!!" Pidge chuckled. 

"When I'm myself again. I want just the life I had...A great big party every night..." Hunk hummed.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Pidge frowned at Hunk for encouraging Lance. 

"A redhead on my left arm...A brunette on my right...A blonde or 2 to hold the candles...Now that seems just about right! Eh, Hunk?" The alligator chuckled. Pidge frowned. 

"You are getting married to Romelle!!" 

"Oh, right....I'll just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me!" Lance said, smirking. Pidge frowned. 

"Your modesty becomes you and your sense of responsibility...I've worked hard for everything I've got and that's the way it's supposed to be! When I'm a human being...at least I'll act like one! If you do your best each and every day...good things are sure to come your way. What you give is what you get! My dad and brother used to say that and I'll never forget...And I recommend it to you." Pidge said. Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah yeah..." Hunk and Pidge started laughing at Lance as he crossed his arms and looked away like a child. This will be quite the ride. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Prince Lance, dear, I am positively mortified you had to endure that frog fiasco last night!!" Romelle said to the fake Lance.

"Well, when you're next in line for the throne, you're poised like a panther, ready to expect the unexpected." The fake Lance snarls and Romelle snarls back. Suddenly, the fake Lance's ear starts swallowing. 

"Your ear.." Romelle asked, horrified. The fake chuckled.

"What? Oh! Those pesky mosquitoes. They're everywhere. Please." The fake hides his face as it starts changing.

"Miss Charlotte, I can no longer ignore the throbbing of my heart. Even though our time together has been brief, it's been heavenly!" He said. Romelle giggled.

"Land sakes, Prince Lance! You got me blushing like a-- WOAH!!" The fake hid in Romelle's dress from his transformation.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming Princess of Maldonia?" Romelle lit up. 

"Are you serious?" She asked. The fake chuckled. 

"As the plague."

"Yes! I most definitely will marry you! There's so much to plan! I mean, the guest list, the dress, the music, the flowers, the shoes... We're going to have ourselves a Mardi Gras wedding!" Romelle said as she skipped out of the pavilion. Suddenly, Lotor came next to the fake and pulled the necklace. He changed back to being Coran.

"No!" Lotor exclaimed.

"W-What do we do now?" Coran asked. Lotor frowned. 

"Because somebody let our froggy prince go, Coran, I'm reduced to asking for help from my friends on the other side...." Coran gasped. 

* * *

"Now, this restaurant of yours, is it going to have truffe?" Hunk asked. Pidge almost jumped up in excitement.

"Jambalaya, gumbo. It's going to have it all." Pidge said, smiling and beaming. Lance watched her mesmerized by how excited she got when it came to food.

"I've always wanted to try red beans and rice, muffulettas, po' boys." Hunk said with a sigh.

"Stop, you two are making me so very hungry." Lance said. Suddenly, a swarm of mosquitos came. His tongue shot after them. He went after the mosquitos. Pidge rose a brow.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shh! You are frightening the food." Lance said. Pidge crossed her arms and laughed as Lance kept failing.

"This is harder than it looks." Pidge shook her head when a firefly passed by. Her tongue started shooting as well. Pidge tried to back away.

"What?! Oh, no. No, no, no. There is no way I am kissing a frog and eating a bug on the same da---HAAAYYYYY!!" The two frogs both eyed the fire-fly on a dandelion and they accidently shot at the same time and their tongues intertwined, sending them flying into each other. Pidge snarled. 

"I hate this..." Lance and her both tried to pull, Pidge frowned. 

"That's now how you--" Suddenly, Hunk came from the bushes. 

"Stop moving!" Lance said. Pidge groaned.

"You are making this very difficult!" Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Y'all find anything to eat yet? Oh, my. Hang on. Old Hunk got it covered--" Pidge and Lance both yelled 'NO'. Hunk stopped. 

"Can you...go find a stick...?" Pidge asked, trying to get him away. He nodded. 

"Alright! Be right back." That's when they noticed the fire-fly laughing.

"Girl, I guess you and your boyfriend got a little carried away. Am I right?

"Oh, no, no!" Pidge said.

"Do not be ridiculous!" Lance said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Pidge added.

"I am the Prince of Maldonia!" Lance added. Pidge looked at Lance surprised. 

"I am flattered and insulted at the same time." Pidge said. 

"Let me shine a little light on the situation." The fire-fly tried to do something but instead, he farted. Pidge face-palmed and Lance snorted. 

"Excuse me. One more time now." He grunted and lit up. Pidge was however inspecting the knot between her tongue and Lance's.

"That's more better. Yeah." That's when the fire-fly got really close to Pidge and she yelped, not expecting that. 

"It's okay, baby. I don't explode!" Lance frowned. 

"Baby...?" He muttered.

"I ain't no firecracker! I just got my big butt glowing! That's right! The women like a man with a big back porch! Lord, you done this up real good, for sure." Pidge sighed and chuckled. 

"It's fine, no worries. I just have to do this." She said, pulling a bit on her tongue and suddenly, they untwisted, Lance falling on his bum. The fire-fly whistled. 

"Smart girl. It's about time I introduce myself. My name Raymond, but everybody call me "Ray."" Pidge smiled. Lance frowned. 

"Pardon me, but your accent, it's funny, no?" Lance asked. Pidge's eyes widened and she face-palmed at how bluntly he put it. 

"Is he ok or somethin'?" Ray asked Pidge. Pidge shrugged. 

"I'm a Cajun, brah. Born and bred in the bayou. Y'all must be new around here, huh?" Pidge opened her mouth to answer but--

"Actually, we are from a place far, far away from this world." Lance said. 

"Go to bed! Y'all from Shreveport?" Ray asked. Pidge snorted. 

"No. No, no, no. We are people. Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo witch doctor.

"Well, there you go." Ray said, eyeing Lance. He chuckled warily at the fire-fly's stare,

"And we were on our way to Mama Odie's. We think maybe she can--" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mama Odie? Y'all headed the wrong direction, chre. Now what kind of chucklehead told y'all to go this way?" Ray asked. Hunk emerged from the bushes.

"I found a stick!" He said. Pidge and Lance both crossed their arms. Hunk shrunk down. 

"Hunk..."

"Ray here says you've been taking us in the wrong direction.?" Pidge said. Hunk chuckled nervously.

"I was... Well, listen. I was confused by the topography and the geography and the choreography and--" Ray leaned towards Pidge.

"First rule of the bayou, never take direction from a gator." He whispered. 

"Why, me and my relationals will show ya the way." Ray whistled. 

"Hey, Cousin Randy! You ready for a little bayou zydeco?" Pidge smiled as she remembered her family and friends. 

"Ready when you are, Cousin Ray."

"All right, Lulu. Let's get to it, darling." Suddenly, a load of fire-flies lit up in the sky. Pidge's and Lance's eyes widened in awe. 

"Come on, chre! Just follow the bouncing butt!" The two frogs and alligator smiled as they followed after the fire-flies who decided to even sing for the ride. Maybe...they'll get there even faster than they thought. 

* * *

_**"Friends, I know I'm in hock to y'all pretty deep already, but seems our little froggy prince lost his way and I need your generous assistance getting him back. I hear you! Now, what's in it for y'all? Well, as soon as I dispose of Big Daddy Alfor and I'm running this town, I'll have the entire city of New Orleans in the palm of my hand. And you'll have all the wayward souls your dark little hearts desire. Y'all love that, don't you? So, we got ourselves a deal?"** _

**_"Now we're cooking! We're going to find ourselves a frog! Search everywhere! The bayou, the Quarter. Bring him to me alive. I need his heart pumping for now. AHAHAHAH!!"_ **


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll take them the rest of the way." Ray said. 

"Nice meeting y'all!" Pidge added as the fireflies were leaving.

"Bye-bye, Pookie!" Hunk yelled after them. Pidge smiled at Hunk. 

"And don't forget to tell Angela, Ray-Ray say, "Bonne chance!"" Pidge quirked a brow at the firefly.

"That's your girl?" Pidge asked as the two of them were walking. 

"Oh, no, no. My girl? Ho, ho, ho. That's Evangeline." Pidge smiled and looked at the firefly, amused.

"Evangeline?"

"She the most prettiest firefly ever did glow. You know, I talk to Evangeline most every night. She's kind of shy. Don't say much. And I know in my heart someday we are going to be together. Yeah." Pidge's face softened as she stopped hopping. 

"Aw! That's so sweet..." Pidge heard Lance scoff as he was looking at them. 

"Yeah, so sweet. Just do not settle down so quickly, my friend. There are plenty of fireflies in the swamp." Pidge snarled. Lance blinked innocently. 

"What?" Pidge picked up a branch and started cutting through a pricker bush. Hunk accidently pricked his finger and started screaming in pain.

"Pricker bushes got me! Gator down! Gator down! The darkness is closing in! I'm so cold." Hunk started. Ray rolled his eyes and pulled out the pricker. Hunk screaming. The two frogs however were walking through. 

"You know, waitress, I finally figured out what is wrong with you." Lance said. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Have you, now? " She said sarcastically.

"You do not know how to have fun. There. Somebody had to say it."

"Thank you, 'cause I figured out what your problem is too." Pidge said, smiling fakely. 

"I am... too wonderful?" Lance got hit in the face by a branch. 

"No, you're a no-count, polandering, lazy bump on a log." Pidge snarled, pushing Lance. The prince rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Ahaha... Killjoy. "

"What'd you say?"

"Ah, nothing."

"Stick in the mud."

"Listen here, mister. This stick in the mud has had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon chasing chamber maids around your... your ivory tower!"

"Actually, it's polished marble." Lance said. Suddenly, Lance was swept up by a hunter. Pidge gasped and started running as another hunter came. She broke the man's fingers and he threw some knives after her. Hunk and Ray were watching as they noticed Lance being held by the hunter. Ray's eyes widened as Hunk bailed and jumped right into the bushes. 

"Oh, no, no, no. A bug gotta do what a bug gotta do!" Ray yelled as he got right into the hunters nose, letting Lance escape. Pidge on the other hand got caught and thrown in a cage. 

"What happened to yours?"

"Shut your preaft, Darnell." The hunters bickered as Lance just got out of the water. 

"I'm free!" He yelled. Suddenly, he noticed Pidge in a cage. He gasped and didn't even think twice as he used his tongue to get to the boat, slamming into it.

"Pa, did you hear that suspicious thud?" One hunter asked. 

"Yeah ... I surely did." The hunter took off his hat and there stood Lance. The other two looked dumbfound as Pidge's smile grew. 

"What you two cockin' head...?" 

"Just miss it there. I will make them dessert legs.

"Come on, go."

"Stop. No, no, no, you idiot, don't shoot."

"Watch this."

"Missed it! Get out of way!"

"These two ain't like no frogs I've ever seen. They're smart." They concluded after the two made a whole mess in the boat. Jumping on their heads, letting them hit each other and even shooting the boat. At the end, Pidge decided to be funny. 

"And we talk, too." Pidge and Lance chuckled as they walked back to their friends. 

"And we talk too. I like that! You are secretly funny." Lance said. Pidge quirked a brow. 

"Not a stick in the mud?" She said, smirking. Lance blushed as she leaned forward and looked away.

"W-well I was..." Pidge waited. Lance frowned.

"Say it. Say it." She added. Lance sighed.

"All right... You're not exactly..." Lance tried to say. Pidge put a hand to her ear.

"I can't hear you, I'm sorry. What?" She said, smirking.

"...a complete stick deep in the mud." Lance concluded. Pidge snorted. Suddenly, they heard Hunk yelling. The two emerged from the bushes only to see Hunk screaming as Ray was taking out pricks from his buttom. Pidge hissed. 

"Sug', I know we got to get to Mama Odie lingering split but ... This particular extract provocation grant take a while, yeah." Pidge went over to Hunk and patted him on the head.

"Oh, poor Hunk."

"You know what would make me feel better? Crawfish snuged in Remoulade Sauce. Some banana foster sprinkled with brollies." Pidge chuckled. She then eyed a pumpkin.

" As much as I wish I could cook that for you...I don't have the ingredients so...How about swamp gumbo?" Pidge asked, knocking on a pumpkin and then ripping it's stern. Lance blinked in surprise. 

"That'll do." Hunk said, licking his teeth. 

"Sounds delicious! I'll start with free dinner cocktail and something to nibble on, while I wait, thanks." Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"No, no, no, no, Your Royal Highness." Pidge said, pushing Lance's legs off of a mushroom.

"What's a matter?" He asked.

"You are gonna to mince this mushrooms." She said, smirking. Lance looked at her like she was crazy.

"To do what?"

"Mince the mushrooms. Hop, to it!"

"This is ridiculous." He said as Pidge was climbing to get some peppers.

"Are you mincing?" She yelled from above.

"All right...Relax." Lance said, rolling his eyes and tried to cut one. He barely managed to cut it. When he turned around, Pidge had already cut the peppers and lit up some branches under the pumpkin. Lance watched in awe as she came to his side and took the mushroom from him. 

"Step aside, Mister. Watch...And learn" Pidge said as she quickly cut the mushroom in small pieces. Lance's eyes widened. 

"All right." He said, eyeing the next mushroom. Pidge sighed and put a hand on his to help him.

"There you go." She said as Lance started cutting on his own.

"You know, I never done anything like this before." Lance said. Pidge snorted. 

"Really? All right. But, when you are livin' in a castle everything is done for you: all the time they dress you, they feed you, drive you... Brush your teeth!" Lance said. Pidge chuckled.

"Aw, poor baby."

"I admitted it was a charmed life, until the day my parents cut me off, and suddenly I realized... I don't know how to do anything." Pidge froze and frowned. 

"I...see..." She said, stirring the gumbo. She came next to him and looked at the mushroom. She smiled as she picked them up and put them in the make-shift pot. 

"Well hey ... You've got to make some descent mushrooms mincer, ok?"

"Oh, you think so?"

"Keep practicing and I just might hire you."

"Really? "

"No." Pidge started laughing at him as Lance chuckled as well, pleasantly surprised.

"Come on ... What was that?! That was below the frog belt!!" The laughter quieted down and Lance noticed the small frown on Pidge's face. 

"Pidge...? Are you ok??" Pidge snorted. 

"I'm fine...Just miss home...This hits really close to home...Back when my father and brother were alive, you know...We always used to do this. Cook and friendly bicker at each other as we did..." Lance's eyes widened. 

"I...I didn't know...I'm so sorry..." Pidge chuckled again. 

"No no no...I mean you lived in a castle but...I bet it was hard, huh? Not being able to stay with close people...In my neighborhood? When one cooked almost all of us ate. It...it wasn't easy when it came to money..." Lance felt guilt swell up in him at all the times he had been a picky eater, realizing people were having a hard time eating in general. 

"Have there....Been days in which you didn't eat...??" Pidge scoffed. 

"If you need to know...Yes...plenty...I was sometimes too focused on trying to get that restaurant to even spare a penny when it came to food...I would sometimes even eat scraps from a table I-..." She sighed. 

"But it's no point dwelling on it now...I already lost my chance..." Lance frowned. 

"Lost your chance?" She nodded. 

"The sugar wind-mill has been sold to someone who gave more money...Even the patrons told me I can't do anything about it...They even told me I wasn't fit for doing this anyways...Guess I'll have to find a new place, you know?" Lance felt more guilt swell up in him as he heard how hard some people had it. And he was marrying for money. 

"Hey, what's with the grim conversation? I learned plenty of things! My dad was an inventor at some point. Picked up a few things and some books. I could say I have more education then anyone with my financial life could hope for. I'm lucky. Also for all my friends and for my family and neighbors." Lance chuckled. 

"Alright alright. I'll give you that one Pidge." Pidge frowned and sighed. 

"Katie." Lance looked confused. 

"Pidge is my nickname. My name's Kathlyn Holt...Katie...Just...Thought I'd let you know." She said with a shrug as she stirred the gambo. Lance looked at her with wide eyes. 

"That's...That's a pretty name." The two then continued to joke around until Hunk and Ray made their appearance. They all joked around as they ate and laughed. Lance really could see how food brought people together. Not to mention, Pidge's cooking was GREAT! 

"You say, "Hello." And he say, "What?" And you say, "That a ugly fish." Everyone laughed at Ray's punchline. 

"Anyone for seconds?" Pidge asked. Lance got up and smiled. 

"That was magnificent! You truly have a gift." Pidge's eyes widened and she blushed. 

"Why, thank you." She said as she poured him another. That's when Ray gasped. 

"There she is. The sweetest firefly in all creation."

"Evangeline?" Pidge asked, smiling. Lance was intrigued as well.

"I want to meet this girl. Where she at?" Hunk asked. Ray laughed. 

"How you can miss her? She glowing right up there in front of y'all." Everyone looked up at the moon. Pidge's and Lance's eyes widened as they realized who the little firefly was talking about. 

"That ain't no fire--" Hunk tried to say. The two frogs shushed him. The alligator slid down, giving and awkward smile. 

" _Look how she lights up the sky_  
_Ma belle Evangeline_  
_So far above me, yet I_  
_Know her heart belongs to only me_ " Pidge listened to the firefly sign. He then started singing in french. 

"I adore you.  
I love you." Lance said, turning to Pidge. The girl blinked in utter confusion and shock. He put his hands up, slightly blushing. 

"I'm just translating." Pidge snorted. 

"I can understand French, idiot." Lance blinked in surprise at that. He has never met a girl that actually used her brain. All the girls usually swooned for him because of money or looks yet Pidge was so...Intriguing. So fierce yet so fragile. One wrong word about her father and she'd burst into tears but she could probably have a fight with a grizzly bear and win. It was funny, to say the least. She actually laughed at his jokes and found him funny. She was so kind in her own weird way. 

" _You're my queen of the night_  
_So still, so bright_  
_That someone as beautiful as she_  
_Could love someone like me_ " Lance stood up and took Pidge's hand in his. Pidge retracted her hand and chuckled awkwardly. 

"I...I don't dance..." Lance frowned. 

"Have you never danced??" Pidge smiled. 

"I have...But I haven't done it in a long while." Lance's eyes widened and he smirked. 

"Well...If I can mince, you can dance!" He took her hand and pulled her close. She yelped as they started dancing to the song Ray was singing. Hunk soon enough accompanied Ray with his trumpet. 

" _Love is wonderful_  
_Love is everything_  
_Do you agree?_  
_Look how she lights up the sky..._  
_I love you, Evangeline_ " Pidge was twirled and the two started dancing together. They laughed as they soon enough fell in sync with each other. At the end, Lance bent Pidge back and looked in her eyes to see all the stars in her eyes. For a split second, he remembered how her eyes shone back on the balcony. She truly did look like a beautiful princess. What a shame such a person lived in the conditions she did. It was saddening. Depressing. It broke Lance's heart. But those eyes and that laugh....that smile...He leaned down to try and embrace but...It never came. Pidge smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. Lance could see it. 

"Romie is getting herself one heck of a dance partner. We best be pushing on..." Pidge said. Lance's heart sunk as he realized he was getting married to her best friend. God, what was he doing? He needed the money yet...Pidge was...Pidge. As he sighed, deep in thought, something grabbed Lance's ankle. He screamed and tried to hold onto the ground as shadows were pulling him away. 

"PIDGE!" She turned around and her eyes widened in horror as she tried to reach for him, but was too late. 

"LANCE!!" And the frog prince got pulled away by the force of the shadows, sinking deeper into the forest. 

**"LANCE!! NO!!"**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, no, no!" Ray yelled as the three friends went after Lance, who was being dragged. Suddenly, the shadows disintegrate one by one as light strikes them. 

"Not bad for a 197-year-old blind lady." A voice comes as a shadow gets bigger and bigger and an old lady comes out of the trees. 

"Now which one of you naughty children been messing with the Shadow Man?" Everyone pointed at Lance as he smiled awkwardly. All of them followed the lady into her home. It was a mess to say the least. She threw her bat to the ground and broke a vase in the process. The sound startled Pidge and she accidently bumped into Lance who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"Mama Odie. Ray and Hunk here have been telling us all about you. We've been traveling quite a long way, and you can't imagine what we've been through. And we...And we heard that you--" Pidge started but she was interrupted.

"Juju!" The woman yelled. Pidge's eyes widened as the snake emerged. Lance squealed like a little girl and jumped in Pidge's arms. The girl rolled her eyes and dropped him. 

"Come on over here, you bad boy. Give us a little sugar, now." The old woman started kissing the snake and slobbering. Everyone gagged at the site. 

"Y'all just loves your mama, don't you? Good to see you again, Ray. How's your grandmama?" The old woman asked as she sat down. The firefly chuckled. 

"She's fine. Got in a little trouble for flashing the neighbors again." Ray said, chuckling.

"Oooh, I like that gal's spunk!" Mama Odie said, laughing a bit. Or rather...wheezing. 

"Mama Odie. We don't want to take up too much of your time..." Pidge said, trying to get this done the sooner the better. 

"Y'all want some candy?" The woman asked. Pidge stuttered in disbelief and sighed. 

"Not really." Lance said. Pidge scoffed at him. 

"No, thank you." She added.

"Now, that's too bad. It's a special candy. Would have turned y'all human." The woman joked. Pidge caught that but Lance didn't.

"Wait! Don't! Please don't take it! No! Please!"

"I'm just messing with y'all."

"How on Earth did you know that we wanted to turn back..." Lance asked. The woman however was snoring. 

"Mama Odie?" The woman jumped up and yelled.

"Juju! Why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning?" The old lady exclaimed as she ran to a bathtub that was bubbling.

"You sure this is the right blind voodoo lady who lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou?" Hunk whispered to Ray. The firefly nodded.

"Pretty sure." The firefly responded.

"Can't believe this. Got to do everything around here!" The woman grumbled.

"Mama Odie, if you--" Pidge tried again but was met with Mama Odie's finger in her mouth. The girl smacked her lips as she tasted the gumbo.

"Taste this! Well?" The woman leaned a bit closer. Pidge hummed. 

"Hit it hard with a couple of shots of Tabasco and it's the bee's knees!" Pidge said, smiling.

"Now, can we--"

"Juju!" The snake emerged from somewhere and dropped some of the Tabasco in. The woman tasted it and started chuckling. 

"That's got some zang to it! That's just what it needed. Now, y'all figure out what you need?" The old lady said, catching both off guard. 

"It's just like you said, Mama Odie. We need to be human." Pidge said. Lance nodded next to her. 

" _Y'all ain't got the sense_  
 _you was born with!_  
 _Y'all want to be human_  
 _but you're blind to what you need!_  
 _What we want? What we need?_  
 _Is all the same thing, yes?_ " The woman said. The two frogs looked at each other and nodded and Mama Odie exclaimed in pain at their answer. 

" _Is the same thing? No!_  
 _You listen to your mama now._  
 _Don't matter_  
 _what you look like_  
 _Don't matter what you wear_  
 _How many rings you got on your finger_  
 _We don't care, no_ " The two looked at her as she was singing to them. 

" _Don't matter where you come from_  
 _Don't even matter what you are_  
 _A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat_  
 _Had 'em all in here_  
 _And they all knew what they wanted_  
 _What they wanted me to do_  
 _I told 'em what they needed_  
 _Just like I be telling you_  
 _You got to dig a little deeper_  
 _Find out who you are_  
 _You got to dig a little deeper_  
 _It really ain't that far_  
 _When you find out who you are_  
 _You'll find out what you need_  
 _Blue skies and sunshine_  
 _Guaranteed_  
 _You got to dig_  
 _You got to dig_ " Different animals were singing along. Suddenly, the woman pulled Lance closer. 

" _Prince Froggy is a rich little boy_  
 _You want to be rich again_  
 _That ain't gonna make you happy now_  
 _Did it make you happy then? No!_  
 _Money ain't got no soul_  
 _Money ain't got no heart_  
 _All you need is some self-control_  
 _Make yourself a brand-new start_ " Lance shot a glance towards where Pidge was, frowning as she usually did when she was deep in thought. 

" _You got to dig a little deeper_  
 _Don't have far to go_  
 _You got to dig a little deeper_  
 _Tell the people Mama told you so_  
 _Can't tell you what you'll find_  
 _Maybe love will grant you peace of mind_  
 _Dig a little deeper and you'll know_ " Suddenly, the lady turned towards Pidge. 

"Missy?" She asked. Pidge looked up. 

"May I have a word?" Pidge nodded and smiled. 

"Yes ma'am." 

" _You's a hard one, that's what I heard._  
 _Your daddy and brother was loving men_  
 _Family, through and through_  
 _You your daddy's daughter_  
 _What they had in them, you got in you._ " Pidge's eyes widened before her face softened completely, the whole barrier she put up fading as she looked at her when she was a kid with her brother and father, cooking some gumbo and eating with the neighbors on the porch. Lance's eyes widened as he stole a quick glance into the gumbo as well. 

" _You got to dig a little deeper_  
 _For you, it's gonna be tough_  
 _You got to dig a little deeper_  
 _You ain't dug near far enough_  
 _Dig down deep inside yourself_  
 _You'll find out what you need_  
 _Guaranteed_  
 _Open up the windows!_  
 _Let in the light, children!_ " The animals opened the windows and they kept singing. Suddenly, they pushed Pidge up. 

"Come on missy, you can do it!" 

" _Blue skies and sunshine_  
 _Blue skies and sunshine_ " The animals were singing. Pidge sighed and chuckled. 

" _Blue skies and sunshine~!_ " Pidge added at the end, rolling her eyes as she sang as high and as beautiful as she could even if she tried to play it cool. Ray, Hunk and Lance all looked at her in shock. Lance blushed slightly and Hunk and Ray shot him a knowing look. Lance looked away and scoffed as the other two chuckled. 

"Well, Miss Froggy, do you understand what you need now, child?" The old lady asked. 

"Yes. I do, Mama Odie. I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant." Pidge said. The woman opened her mouth then sighed. 

"I mean...yes but...Eh, whatever." 

"Well, if y'all are set on being human, there's only one way. Gumbo, gumbo in the pot. We need a princess, whatcha got?" The gumbo started changing colors until it showed Romelle. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Rommie...?? But she's not a princess--" Mama Odie shushed her. 

"Hush up and look at the gumbo!" Alfor walked in with his suit on and Pidge's eyes widened at the realization.

"King of the Mardi Gras parade. So that makes Rommie a princess..." Pidge said. 

"Does that count?" Lance asked. 

"Yes, it does, but only till midnight when Mardi Gras is over." The woman answered. 

"Hop-along, you only got till then to get that princess to kiss you. Once she does, boom!" Mama Odie also added. 

"Midnight? That doesn't give us much time at all." Pidge said, frowning. Hunk and Ray then went over to Mama Odie. 

"What about us, Mama? I want to be human, too, so I can play jazz with the big boys. I want fingers and toes and a bellybutton. Not the kind that sticks out but the kind that goes in." The woman smirked and pulled out some dust and blew it on the boys. 

"When they turn human you two will turn human as well." The old lady said. Hunk beamed and high-fived the firefly. 

"There's a lot of river between here and New Orleans. Y'all best get to swimming. Wait! I got a better idea!!" The four looked at each other and gulped. They already knew that Mama Odie never had the best of ideas...so the question was... _ **what was her idea now??**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies I have been writing this one for too long XDD Last chapter, pretty long but I really took my time with this story. Sadly, I can't update as often as I used to. But don't worry, soon enough the next story is coming!

Now they're here, watching, looking from the swamp as a ferry boat passes through. Hunk squealed. 

"They got guns!" Hunk says. Pidge looks up on the deck and notices a few guys in costumes. She smirks. Next thing Hunk knew, he was jumping on the deck just as some humans passed him. 

"Man, that is one killer-diller costume!" Hunk panicked. 

"Hey, gator, can you blow that horn?" The alligator put his trumpet to his mouth and started playing. The guys exclaimed and patted him on the back. 

"Come on. Sit in with us!"

"We're playing Mardi Gras." They all left and Hunk squealed excitedly as he went after them. Pidge, Lance and Ray climbed on the boat and Pidge laughed. 

"We can't miss this! Little Hunk going to finally play with the big boys! Lance, you coming?" She asked, smiling. Lance felt his cheeks heat up and smiled apologetically. 

"Oh! I'll catch up with you later." The girl quirked a brow but didn't really question him as she went on her merry way. Lance looked down and noticed a metal bottle string, used to secure the cap on and some pearls. After a while, our hopeless romantic was on the roof of the ferry, making a ring that he put in a chestnut-box. He inhaled and exhaled to try and calm his nervousness. He looked up and noticed the brightest star and sighed. 

"Oh, Evangeline. Why can't I just look Pidge in the eye and say, "I will do whatever it takes to make all your dreams come true because... "Because I love you"?" He said, kneeling down and exercising. But Ray saw him and got angry. Who the hell did Lance think he was to hit on his girl. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cap! You making goo-goo eyes at my girl? That's it! Put them up! I'm going to make some shoes out of you!" The fire-fly said as he started fighting and biting Lance. The frog panicked and blurted out his explanation. 

"No, Ray! I am not in love with Evangeline. I am in love with Pidge!" Ray froze as he lit up even more. His eyes widened and he cheered. 

"Ooh! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You come here, you!!" Ray said, kissing Lance on the cheek in happiness. Lance had a determined look on his face. 

"And I can no longer marry Miss Romelle!" Ray was still talking about how cute their kids would look. 

"I'll find another way to get Pidge a restaurant!! I will get a job. Maybe 2. Maybe 3. She managed for a lifetime, why can't I?!" Ray cheered again. 

"I can't wait to tell chre!" Lance's eyes widened as Ray almost flew away. The frog grabbed the fire-fly by his wings. 

"No, no, no. I must tell her. Alone." Lance explained. The fire-fly nodded, smirking, slightly elbowing Lance. 

"Right. You rascal!" So Lance came up with the perfect plan. He went to get Pidge and then they were climbing on the highest top of the ferry. 

"Where are you taking me??" Pidge asked, a tiny bit amused by what was happening. Lance chuckled warily. 

"I just wanted to show you a little something to celebrate our last night together as frogs." Lance said. Pidge looked confused towards what Lance was looking at and her eyes widened. 

"Oh! All my years no one's ever done anything like this for me." Lance almost couldn't believe it. Pidge was really cute! How could that happen?! Blasphemy! Pidge turned towards Lance and snorted. Lance now had a black butterfly on his neck. 

"It is too much, is it not? Thank you, Beaux." The butterfly scoffed. 

"I thought it was a nice touch." And then the butterfly left. Pidge giggled as Lance put his arms around her to lead her to her table. It was pretty make-shift but he felt like the rose and the champagne he so hard tried to carry up there paid off in the end as well as the beautiful candle light. 

"Pretend you did not see that. Please, please, sit down." Lance said, going around to make sure to pull her chair (which was a cup). Pidge stared at Lance, amused, as he almost tripped trying to get his tray of food that was sitting on his chair. 

"What's this?" She asked, trying not to laugh. Lance smirked as he showed her his handy-work. Pidge's eyes widened and looked at him, proudly.

"Ta-da!" Lance said, smiling innocently.

"You minced!" Pidge said, excited.

"I did!" Lance said, throwing his hands up. Pidge laughed at how happy he was to do it. Lance then sat down and continued.

"You have had quite an influence on me, which is amazing because I have dated thousands of women and--" He stopped, looking at Pidge who was giving him a deadpanned, unimpressed look. Lance chuckled warily. 

"No, like 2, 3, just other women-- A-And anyway, listen." He said, trying to reach down underneath the table. He accidently moved the chestnut away. 

"You could not be more different, you know? You are practically one of the guys." Pidge's eyes widened in shock. Lance bit his tongue as he realized what he said. 

"No, no, no. You are not a guy. Let me begin again--" He said, finally getting the chestnut. He leaned on the table and the tray and himself fell down. Pidge's eyes widened as she looked down. She snorted. 

"I'm not myself tonight...Pidge!" He said, screaming the last part. Pidge winced and he chuckled again. He was such a wreck. 

"Sorry, that was loud. This is a disaster." Lance said, looking down. A piece of the vegetables was stuck on his head. Pidge picked it up and giggled. 

"No, it's cute." Pidge said. Lance looked in her eyes and got on one knee as Pidge looked away. 

"Pidge--" But the girl gasped and went over to the edge. 

"THERE IT IS!!" Pidge said. Lance's eyes widened as he saw her sit down at the edge, looking at something. 

"Your restaurant?" Lance asked, sitting down. Pidge nodded eagerly. 

"Can't you just picture it? All lit up like the 4th of July!" She added, beaming. Lance laughed. 

"Yes. Jazz pouring out of every window!" He added. Lance made a trumpet noise and Pidge laughed. 

"It should be elegant." Pidge added, trying to look upset but she was smirking. Lance got closer and put a hand around her.

"But you got to keep it loose, though. Got to let it swing."

"You know a good ukulele player?" Pidge asked, a small hint of glee in her eyes. Lance's jaw almost dropped.

"Really? You'd let me perform?!" He asked. Pidge laughed at his stupid question.

"I'll talk to the owner........Owner says yes." She said, putting her hands on her hips cockily. Lance snorted.

"Folks are going to be coming together from all walks of life just to get a taste of our food." Pidge said, sighing, as she leaned into Lance. The boy's cheeks burned at the words. 

"Our food??" He asked. Pidge looked at him and got up. 

"Huh? Oh, no. My daddy and big brother. You know it was always their dream to open this restaurant. But tomorrow, with your help, our dream is finally coming true." Pidge said smiling. Lance quirked his brow. 

"Tomorrow??" Pidge smiled with a sad look on her face. 

"If I don't deliver that money first thing tomorrow, I lose this place forever." Pidge said. Lance felt his heart sink. He closed the chestnut and sighed, looking at Pidge with a sad smile. He will do this...for Pidge...

"Tiana, I love the way you light up when you talk about your dream. A dream that... It is so beautiful, I... I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it come true." Pidge smiled and right then the horn honked. 

" _Port of New Orleans, all ashore!_ " Lance sighed and got up. 

"I'll go round up the boys..." Lance said, leaving. Pidge looked as he left and for some reason her chest felt...tight....why...why was she sad?? She looked up and frowned. 

"Evangeline, I've always been so sure about what I wanted, but now I... What do I do? Please tell me...." Pidge said. What she didn't know is that right around the corner, Lance was getting kidnapped by the shadows of the Voodoo Man. 

* * *

"Prince Lance??" Romelle asked as she knocked on the door. 

"You better hurry up. Don't want to be late for our Mardi Gras wedding." She said, smiling awkwardly as she had been waiting for quite some time. Some coughs and muffled voices, then an answer. 

"Um... Getting dressed! Just a few more minutes, my dearest heart."

"Okay, honey lamb. We'll be waiting in the Packard..." Romelle turned towards something and--

"Daddy, start the car!!" Coran, who was still undressed and back in his form was panicking.

"Oh, my heavens, I'm doomed! Ow!" He looked up at Lotor who threw a card in his face. The Voodoo Man frowned. 

"No, Coran! I'm the one who's doomed. Unless we get that frog's blood in--" Their conversation was interrupted by familiar howls. The shadows were back. Lotor's eyes lit up dangerously as he looked to the side and-- 

"We are back in business, boys!" Lotor exclaimed to the shadows as he grabbed Lance, who was thrown to him by the shadows. 

"Get your filthy hands off me-- Coran!!" Lance said with wide eyes. The red-haired man held up the necklace and smirked. 

"Oh, now hold still, Your Eminence...." Lance screamed but his screams were left unheard as the pendant got closer. He was doomed. 

* * *

The boat whistled as people got off, chanting about the huge parade. Pidge looked around, nervous, scared...Lance was nowhere to be seen and that didn't sit right with her. 

"Ray! Have you seen Lance?!" She asked, worriedly.

"Look at you. Where the ring at?" Ray asked. Pidge froze. No...No he couldn't mean--

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Ray's eyes widened and the firefly frowned, looking away.

"Well, if Cap didn't say nothing, I ain't going to say nothing because old Ray's sealed up tight as a drum. You ain't getting nothing out of me, no!" Pidge frowned.

"Ray..." She said, giving him a death glare. Ray yelped and backed away. 

"Okay, Cap not going to marry Romelle, he going to marry you! Soon as he gets himself kissed and we all turn human, he's going to find a job, get you that restaurant--" Pidge's eyes widened in shock. 

"I said too much, didn't I...?" Ray asked. Pidge smiled, almost tearing up in joy. God she fell hard. 

"You said just enough, Ray! Thank you, Evangeline." The two laughed as they went down the road towards the parade. The carts were beautiful, the dancers were great, they were throwing beads and confetti everywhere they went. There were fire and fireworks, you name it, this parade had it all! Rio had some serious competition up in here. Pidge was so happy she could barely breath as she hoped around, confetti flying everywhere, she was in ninth cloud. 

"He was trying to propose! That's what all that fumbling was about! And here I thought all he wanted was to marry a rich girl!" Pidge said, smiling. Ray chuckled. 

"What are we looking for again?" Ray asked as they got on top of a sign and looked around. 

"You just keep your eyes out for the biggest, gaudiest float with a Mardi Gras princess about to kiss herself a--" Pidge froze, all her happiness vanishing as quick as it came. 

"A frog..." Pidge said. Up on the grandest float stood Romelle with Lance, getting married in front of Alfor. Pidge couldn't believe it yet...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight in this fine celebration to join together this prince and this young woman in holy matrimony." Pidge frowned. 

"Wait...this can't be right. And how can I still be a frog? Mama Odie, she...Something isn't right here..." Pidge mumbled, frowning. Ray frowned as well. The two nodded as Ray left to do some scouting with Pidge going the other way. On the float however, Lance was banging in the box he was held in. 

"If any of you objects to the union of these 2 people, speak now or forever hold your peace." Lance snarled. 

"ME! ME! I OBJECT!!" Lance yelled, but his yelling was left unheard. God damn it. He used his tongue to get closer to the fake Lance. Ray flew around the cart, frowning in concentration. 

"take Romelle to be your wife?" The priest asked. Ray went to the fake Lance and tried to ask him by whispering in his ear. The fake Lance just waved his hand around. That's how he noticed Lance's tongue sticking out so Coran stepped on it. Lance yelled in pain. 

"...as you both shall live?" Coran looked up and smiled. 

"What? I do! Yes, I'm for it."

"Do you, Romelle--" Ray's eyes widened as he noticed the box and flew down. 

"Is that you, Cap?" Ray asked. Lance's eyes widened.

"Ray! Get me out of this box!" He yelled. Ray frowned.

"I can't hear you! I'm going to get you out this box!" Ray told the frog.

"...to keep yourself only unto him, as long as you both shall live?" Romelle smiled. 

"Oh, I do." Lotor, who was watching from the shadows, got his pin ready. He was going to kill Alfor. Lance opened the box and frowned at Coran. 

"--vested in me by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you man and--" Chaos erupted as Lance pulled onto the pendant. Lotor screamed in rage.

"PRINCE LANCE!" Romelle said, horrified. The two tumbled down, off the float. They both groaned in pain. 

"Goodness gracious! Are you all right?" Romelle called. Coran laughed awkwardly as he grabbed Lance. 

"I just need a moment to compose myself." Coran said, smiling awkwardly as he started running. 

"Coran why are you doing this?!" Lance said as soon as they got inside a building. 

"As payback for all those years of humiliation!" Lance's eyes widened. Lotor came out of the shadows, snarling. 

"Get your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal!" Lotor screamed. In that moment, Lance grabbed the pendant and took it off Coran's head. 

"What's he doing? Stop him!" Lotor yelled. Lance's eyes widened as he noticed Ray got in. 

"Give it to me! I've got it! It got me, too." Ray said as Lance passed him the pendant.

"Let go of that!" Lotor yelled and they noticed Ray was already leaving.

"Stay out of sight!" Ray repeated to himself as shadows were now following him. Hunk was on one of the floats and as soon as he saw Ray pass him he roared and went after the firefly. Ray was heading for the graveyard, where he was supposed to meet with Pidge. 

"This proves what we saw ain't what we thought we saw! You were right!!" Pidge's eyes widened at the pendant. 

"Voodoo...Fucking asshole--" The shadows roared in the background and Pidge narrowed her eyes. 

"Ray...When I say run...we run..." The firefly's eyes widened and nodded. Pidge looked at the shadows and then screamed. 

"RUN!" The two started running as fast as they could, the shadows on their tail. 

"LIGHT! WE NEED LIGHT, RAY!" Pidge yelled. The firefly nodded. 

"I've got it!!" Ray yelled as he launched himself at the shadows. Hunk managed to save Ray in time before Lotor managed to smack him and the two ran away. The Voodoo man scoffed and continued to go after Pidge. She was hopping as fast as she could, the shadows tailing her. But accidently, she hit a dead end. Pidge's eyes widened as Lotor's shadow stopped her. 

"Back off, or I'm going to break this thing into a million pieces!" She yelled, snarling. The shadow froze. Pidge could see that they were terrified. Lotor got to where she was and blew on some powder. Pidge was back to her human form and a new place materialized in front of her. She looked around, confused, as she was in an elegant restaurant where slow jazz was playing. Pidge frowned. What a dirty trick. She snarled as she looked around. 

"Now, isn't this a whole lot better than hopping around the bayou for the rest of your life?" Pidge narrowed her eyes. 

"Shadow Man." Lotor chuckled. 

"My my, I can see why the prince could like you. You're cute and smart." Pidge stepped back as Lotor got out of his seat, chuckling. 

"Got to hand it to you, Pidge. When you dream, you dream big. Just look at this place. Going to be the crown jewel of the Crescent City! And all you got to do to make this a reality is hand over that little old talisman of mine." Lotor said. Pidge frowned. What a dirty liar. He wouldn't help her. Pidge was smarter than this. 

"No. This is not right." Pidge said, pulling the talisman away from Lotor. The shadow man frowned. 

"Come on now, darling. Think of everything you've sacrificed." Pidge frowned as Lotor summoned a ball of smoke in which frames of all of her years of work played. Being ridiculed, cat-called, working hard and for minimum wage. 

"Think of all those naysayers who doubted you." Pidge wanted to spit in Lotor's face. He thought that if he brought up her past she would just crawl over and beg him to help her? Pidge was smarter than that. She may lose the building but that didn't matter anymore. A building was a building and doing something right meant more!

"And don't forget your poor daddy and brother. Now those were some hard-working men. Double, sometime triple shifts. Never letting on how bone tired and beat down they really were." Pidge snarled in disgust as Lotor talked about them. How dared he bring up his father and brother?!

"Shame all that hard work didn't amount to much more than a busted-up old gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch. But you? You can give your poor daddy and brother everything they ever wanted. Come on, Kathlyn. You're almost there." Pidge scrunched her face up at the use of her real name and smirked. 

"My daddy never did get what he wanted...Nor did my brother....BUT!" Lotor's eyes widened in shock at the end. 

"They had what they needed! They had LOVE! They never lost sight of what was really important. And I didn't either!" Lotor gasped in shock as Pidge held the talisman high and started marching towards Lotor. 

"Easy with that. Careful--" Lotor said, his voice breaking in fear. 

"And you know what?! If I end up in hell for what I'm about to do? I will gladly say hi to you, you fucker!" She raised her hand up high and threw the talisman down. The impact never came. Pidge looked at Lotor as he was laughing, his shadow giving him the pendant. 

"Y'all should have taken my deal. Now you're going to spend the rest of your life being a slimy, little frog." Lotor said, using his walking cane to pin Pidge down. She smirked and looked at him. 

"You know....I hoped you'd say that because....It's not really slime...It's actually mucus. Bye bye fucker." She used her tongue to pull the pendant towards her and broke it, light exploding from it. Lotor's eyes widened in horror. 

"No! No! How am I ever going to pay back my debt?" Lotor yelled. Voodoo masks and puppets started going around as Lotor tried to beg for his life. In the end, he was then swallowed whole by a giant voodoo mask. Pidge looked away as light exploded again and everything was gone in the blink of an eye. Pidge looked up at the church's clock from the clock tower. Almost midnight. 

* * *

Romelle banged on the door of the church, frowning in anger. 

"Prince! Prince Lance! Your shy and retiring bride-to-be is getting antsy!" Romelle kicked open the door and was met with what looked like Lance. But it was actually Coran. Romelle screamed in horror. Coran ran away, dropping Lance. It was his chance. 

"MISS ROMELLE!! DOWN HERE!!" Romelle looked down at the frog with wide eyes. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the real Prince Lance!" Smacked with a book. 

"Of Maldonia...." Romelle's eyes widened. 

"Did you say "Prince"?" Romelle asked, smirking. Pidge was hopping towards the Church. She saw how Coran was arrested and hissed. She felt a tiny tinge of guilt since he was probably dragged into this as well. But at the same time? Fuck the guy! That's when she spotted Lance with Romelle. 

"Goodness gracious. This is so much to absorb. Let me see if I got this right. If I kiss you before midnight, you and Tiana will turn human again? And then we're gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after, the end!" Romelle said, excitedly. Lance looked at the clock. He was running out of time. 

"Yeah, more or less. But remember, you must give Pidge all the money she requires for her restaurant. Because Pidge, she is my Evangeline..." Lance said. Pidge's eyes widened in shock at how stupidly romantic that was and how he'd do that for her. 

"Anything you want, sugar. Pucker up, buttercup." Romelle said, leaning down to kiss Romelle. Lance rolled his eyes and unwillingly puckered his lips. It gave him a second to think how much Pidge changed it. 

"WAIT!" Pidge screamed. Lance's eyes lit up as he turned towards the source of the sound. 

"Pidge??" He asked, shocked. Romelle gasped. 

"Pidgey??" She said.

"Don't do this!" Pidge said. Lance frowned.

"I have to do this. And we are running out of time."

"I won't let you!"

"It's the only way to get you your dream!" Pidge smiled. 

"My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete without you in it." Lance froze.

"I love you, Lance." He smiled at Pidge and helped her up.

"Warts and all?" Pidge snorted.

"You just ruined it oh my god--.....But yes...Warts and all." Romelle sniffled. 

"All my life, I read about true love in fairy tales...And Pidgey...you found it! I'll kiss him. For you, honey. No marriage required." Pidge lit up like the 4th of July as she looked at Lance, smiling. 

"Oh, my word! Maybe that old clock's a little fast!" Romelle said as the clock chimed. Lance got kissed a few times but nothing happened apart from some lipstick stamps. 

"Huh? I'm so sorry..." Charlotte said. Pidge and Lance looked at each other with a sad smile but it was ok. They had Hunk and Ray. 

"Pidge! Lance! The spell didn't wo--....Oh..." Hunk said, looking at the frogs. Ray smirked. 

"Pidge! What the hell happened with the Voodoo Man chasing us?!" Lance's eyes widened in horror. 

"He what?! Pidge! Why didn't you tell me!!" Pidge sighed. 

"He's dead. I broke the talisman and the Voodoo spirits came to collect their debt. Everyone's eyes widened. 

"So...YOU defeated the Shadow Man??" Pidge shrugged. 

"When you put it that way..." 

"PIDGE YOU AMAZING WOMAN!!" Lance said, twirling Pidge around. 

"WE ARE SO GETTING MARRIED AS FAST AS WE CAN!!" Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Wait what--"

And there they were. Next day, right at the dawn, Pidge and Lance were getting married. Mama Odie doing the honors. 

"And so by the power vested in me, I now pronounce y'all frog and wife. Get to it, Hop-along! Give your lovely bride some sugar!" Mama Odie said. As soon as the two kissed, light encased them, growing an growing, then it incased Hunk, then Ray, then something tiny in the sky. Mama Odie laughed. 

"This going to be good!" She said, chuckling. When the light vanished, Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Ray were all humans. Hunk's eyes widened. 

"OH MY GOD!! I'M A HUMAN!!" Pidge and Lance looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"You're even prettier than I remembered." Pidge looked at Mama Odie with wide eyes. The woman smirked. 

"Like I told y'all, kissing a princess breaks the spell." Lance and Pidge then looked at each other. 

"Once you became my wife, that made you..." Lance said. Pidge beamed.

"A princess!" Pidge added, smiling. Mama Odie laughed. 

"You just kissed yourself a princess!" Lance smirked, bending Pidge down. The girl yelped, blushing.

"And I'm about to do it again." Lance said, kissing Pidge again. 

"WE'RE HUMAN BUDDY!!" Hunk said, hugging Ray. Ray patted Hunk on the back. 

"Yeah yeah I know--" 

"Ray...??" Said a human girl. Ray's eyes widened. 

"Evangeline?? I KNEW YOU WERE REAL!!" Pidge and Lance beamed as the other two hugged and Hunk sniffled then blew his nose in a leaf. 

"I'M SO SINGLE!!" Everyone laughed and from there? You know the drill. The two got married officially at the church in front of everyone and Pidge finally got her restaurant alongside Lance. Hunk officially started playing with a band at Pidge's place and that's where he met Shay, the love of his life. Ray and Evangeline always visited them at the restaurant after they got their jobs and home. Hunk now had a home with Shay as well. Lance wasn't cut off by his parents anymore, not that he actually used their money apart from when he helped Hunk, Ray and Evangeline settle in. And that's where this story ends as well. 

With them living happily ever after.

_**THE END** _


End file.
